The Avengers: The Next Generation
by Aviannator
Summary: The Avengers have retired. Evil roams the streets of America once again. Soon, new heroes emerge. Who would have thought that they would be the children of The Avengers?
1. Chapter 1: Joining A Team Of Superheroes

Joining A Team of Superheroes

* * *

I stepped into the Stark Mansion and slipped off my killer heels. Good God. How long was it going to take me to adjust to this horrible job? I threw my bag down and ran to the huge inviting couch. The Stark Mansion was just the same, it's huge circular interior with pristine clear-glass windows looking out at the sea. The same teddy bear was still there, from back when my dad gave it to my mom.

"Jarvis, you there?"

Somewhere, I heard a system boot up. "Yes m'am. Good to see you back."

"Any messages for me?"

"Yes, m'am. One from Mr. Stark, in fact. He said at 12:35:92 PM on Monday, 21st of July that you are to inherit all his suits of armor."

"What?" I almost screeched.

"M'am, my hearing system isn't completely filtered from the last time you did that."

"Sorry. But what?"

Jarvis sighed. "That's exactly what he said, m'am."

I frowned. What did that mean? Could it be...

"You mean he wants me to become Iron... Woman?"

Jarvis spoke in a highly cheerful voice. "You've caught on, m'am."

I shuddered and walked towards the metallic slide doors in the huge underground base. Jarvis had informed me that I was to go here, to meet some of my future allies. What a joke. Me? Iron Woman? Even that sounded ridiculous. The walls of the long hallway were pure, black metal that reflected me like a HD movie. I was dressed in a black jacket, white tank top and fitting black zip-up tights, and ankle boots. Sounds like a perfect outfit for a superhero, right? Not. I walked to the security pad and punched in the numbers: 4 3 2 1. I rolled my eyes yet again. What amazing security. The green number pad dissolved and instead produced the words, "Welcome, Miss. Stark." The doors slid open and there in front of me, stood the most high-tech room I've ever seen. The walls were all tech-blue, with numbers floating all over the place like some holographic nightmare. At the far left, there was a ginormous screen and a few people sat in front of them in Star Wars seats. In the middle of it all, was a pool table, though round. Stairs led to the next level, and stairs, and stairs, and stairs... The room was ceiling-less. I approached the 'pool table' and assessed the eight people that gathered round. Two were in jumpsuits, one man, one woman. They looked like prototypes of Rihanna and Eminem. The rest, were different: a girl of average height, and maybe 24, wore combat boots, an over-large shirt and combat pants. Guy about 6 feet, handsome with blonde hair and blue eyes. Another guy, wild brown hair and green eyes. Yet another guy, maybe about 20 or so like me, red hair and black eyes. What an interesting bunch.

"Er... You called me?" I suggested.

"Yes, we did, Raven. Tony told us all about you." The Rihanna woman said with a big smile that showed off her white teeth. Too white.

"They're doing fine in their vacation home in Malibu, if you're wondering." Eminem offered in a quick comment. I nodded. Okay. I looked around at the people, who were looking sullen. I snapped my eyes at the two in jumpsuits.

"Why did you send me here?"

The woman was taken aback, but quickly recovered. "You see Rosalie, you're to be the Iron Woman of the Next Generation. Too many crimes have been committed and let off without so much as a sign of retaliation, and America is in a state of havoc. We have called together all the children of the past Avengers, and we hope they can save our country."

I nodded. "Yeah. Why'd you expect me to join?"

The guy with the blonde hair piped in. "You've got no choice. By the way, son of Thor." He flashed me a big smile, and I knew immediately that his ego was too big for him.

The only other girl spoke up. "I'm the daughter of Hulk. I've been in this place for five hours now, and trust me, all they want is us to save America."

I closed my eyes. "What... The... Hell." I opened my brown eyes, and scanned them. "Fine, I'll join. For my father's sake, and for my country's."

Rihanna nodded in relief. She handed me a wristband, black and silver in color. She motioned for me to wear it. Curious, I attached the wristband to my wrist. It closed the clasp itself, and a part of the band glowed red. I tapped the red part, and out came blue inscriptions in thin air-

Rosalie Katherine "Raven" Stark;

Father; Anthony Edward "Tony Stark;

Mother; Virginia "Pepper" Potts;

20;

Female;

Brown hair and brown eyes;

Slim/ Slightly athletic;

Iron Man/ Next Generation

I laughed. Slightly athletic? Oh my God. I tapped the red part again, and the blue floating words disappeared.

Rihanna looked at me. "Your training is about to start."

I narrowed my eyes. "What training?"

Eminem smiled. "Hero training, of course. You can't serious expect to run into battle with the iron suit and fight? In your condition?"

* * *

**So, how do you guys like this new chapter of The Avengers: The Next Generation? **

**Review, follow and favorite!**

**-Justine (Aviannator)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's characters. Only storyline belongs to me.**


	2. Chapter 2: Training With A Hawk

**Chapter 2 is finally here! Like thank God.**

**So we continue our adventures with Raven, the Queen of Complaints.**

* * *

I zipped up my gray jumpsuit and looked around my room in the S.H.I.E.L.D base. You can't actually call it a base, because of its amazing size. It had approximately fifty floors, and the rooms of the future 'Avengers' were on the twenty-fifth floor. The rooms differed- Emilia (Hulk's daughter) had a green room. Jason (Thor's son) a blue and silver one. River (Hawkeye's son) a gold one. (I don't know why.) Lastly, me a red and gold one and Emmett (Black Widow's son) a black one. In my short stay there, I learned that the daughter of Captain America was nowhere to be found, including the Captain himself. It was such a pity. As a child, I'd always liked Uncle Steve. I leaned my face into the glowing blue pad on the wall beside the elevator door-like bedroom doors. A bright circle shined on my right eye and it blinked 'Door Unlocked'.

I walked out of the room and the doors slid close. My boots were clanking against iron pavement with holes in it. Circular, round holes. I proceeded to where a glass elevator was, and slid in. I pressed 'B20' on the number pad and held the railings as the elevator zipped down. I'd grown accustomed to this mad place.

Clutching my head and stepping out, I took in the scene- a huge (just like the Meeting Room) training centre, all gray. Walls gray, floor gray. There were some weights, some now and arrows, some heavy-looking bags, knives, targets, dummies... Everything. It smelled of rubber, the entire room. The lights were positioned accordingly and it was only then did I realise the whole room was bouncy. I stepped on it, and jumped. I landed and flew a few feet in the air. I shrieked and landed with a thump.

"That is why we put that there." A woman's voice called. Oh yes, Rihanna is actually Gwendolyn. And Eminem is Horgan. I will stop calling them Rihanna and Eminem now. Gwen helped me up and dusted me off. Her brown hair was tied back into a high ponytail, while mine was tied in a loose one. Hers is stick-straight, though. She smiled as the others stepped in, all in jumpsuits. Emine- I mean, Horgan ushered them around, trying to get them to try out the weapons. River immediately snatched up a bow and multiple arrows, and he started shooting at the targets like madman. I guess those things got him perked up.

I walked to the knives, and examined them. They were short, and they had the build of sharp kitchen knives, except a lot smaller. Their handles were wrapped in elastic. I picked up one of them and threw it at the target. Lousy shot.

I gasped from exhaustion and crashed into my bathroom. Yes, my confinement had a humongous bathroom and even a place where I can get snacks and eat my meals. And then there was the wardrobe. I ripped off my jumpsuit and practically hopped into the bathtub, sighing. It took me exactly thirty minutes to complete that bath. I walked out in a loose tee that read 'Heart of Iron'. Ironic, right? I had a towel at my neck as I stepped out of my haven. The room was lined with red trimmings, light Christmas, except the rest of it was all gold. The bed was a four poster one, with a red canopy and lush golden bed sheet and pillows. They'd better treat us well in that far from the door was a fireplace, with two navy blue armchairs facing it. On the fire's left was a slender bookshelf. And in the middle of it all, was a mat. A mat with the picture of an arc reactor.

* * *

**So there you are! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's characters.**


End file.
